Season 1
The first season of Friends aired from September 22, 1994 to May 18, 1995 on NBC in the US. Season summary This season introduces the six main characters: Rachel Green, Monica Geller, Phoebe Buffay, Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing and Ross Geller. Rachel, who left her fiance at the altar on her wedding day, has come to New York and ends up living with Monica. It establishes early on in the season that Ross has been infatuated with Rachel since the two characters attended high school. Several episodes revolve around his attempts to tell her how he feels. Ross leaves for a fossil dig in China at the end of the season, missing out on Rachel's birthday party but staying long enough to give her a meaningful present: a cameo that was just like the one that belonged to Rachel's grandmother. Chandler accidentally reveals that Ross is in love with Rachel, much to her shock. Rachel realizes that she has feelings for Ross and rushes off to the airport to tell him that she wants to pursue a relationship with him, only to find out that he has a new girlfriend: Julie. Ross's estranged lesbian wife, Carol Willick, is pregnant with his baby. This puts him and Carol's lesbian life partner, Susan Bunch, in an awkward position. When the baby is born at the end of the season, Ross, Carol, and Susan agree to name him Ben: after a name tag on a janitor's uniform worn by Phoebe. The episodic nature of the season sees the other characters having multiple dates, many of which go wrong (Monica dates a minor in one episode). The recurring character of Janice is introduced as a girlfriend Chandler breaks up with in an early episode, but frequently returns to through the ensuing ten seasons. Cast Main Cast Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Green Courtney Cox Arquette as Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry as Chandler Bing David Schwimmer as Ross Geller Recurring Cast Anita Barone as Carol Willick Maggie Wheeler as Janice Litman Mitchell Whitfield as Barry Farber Cosimo Fusco as Paolo Jessica Hecht as Susan Bunch Trivia *Up until "The One With The Butt", Monica and Rachel live in apartment 5, and Joey and Chandler live in apartment 4. However, it was realized that such low numbers would correspond to apartments on a lower floor, while their apartments were clearly seen to be higher up in the building. Thus the numbers were changed to 20 and 19 respectively. See also * Friends: The Complete First Season * Season 1 Actors * Season 1 Characters * Episodes * Season 1 Subtitles * The One with The Butt movie/PSY Episode List Friends(S1E1).jpg|'The Pilot'|link=The Pilot The_One_With_the_Sonogram_at_The_End.jpg|'The One With The Sonogram At The End'|link= The One With The Sonogram At The End The_One_With_the_Thumb.jpg|'The One With The Thumb'|link=The One With The Thumb The_One_With_George_S.jpg|'The One With George Stephanopoulos'|link=The One With George Stephanopoulos The_One_With_the_East_German_Laundry_Detergent.jpg|'The One With The East German Laundry Detergent'|link=The One With The East German Laundry Detergent The_One_With_The_Butt.jpg|'The One With The Butt'|link=The One With The Butt The_One_With_the_Blackout.jpg|'The One With The Blackout'|link=The One With The Blackout The_One_Where_Nana_Dies_Twice.jpg|'The One Where Nana Dies Twice'|link=The One Where Nana Dies Twice The_One_Where_Underdog_Gets_Away.jpg|'The One Where Underdog Gets Away'|link=The One Where Underdog Gets Away The_One_With_The_Monkey.jpg|'The One With The Monkey'|link=The One With The Monkey The_One_With_Mrs_Bing.jpg|'The One With Mrs. Bing'|link=The One With Mrs. Bing The_One_With_The_Dozen_Lasagnes.jpg|'The One With The Dozen Lasagnas'|link=The One With The Dozen Lasagnas The_One_With_The_Boobies.jpg|'The One With The Boobies'|link=The One With The Boobies The_One_With_The_Candy_Hearts.jpg|'The One With The Candy Hearts'|link=The One With The Candy Hearts The_One_With_the_Stoned_Guy.jpg|'The One With The Stoned Guy'|link=The One With The Stoned Guy The_One_With_The_Two_Parts_1.jpg|'The One With Two Parts, Part 1'|link=The One With Two Parts, Part 1 The_One_With_The_Two_Parts_2.jpg|'The One With Two Parts, Part 2'|link=The One With Two Parts, Part 2 The_With_All_The_Poker.png|'The One With All The Poker'|link=The One With All The Poker The_One_Where_The_Monkey_Gets_Away.jpg|'The One Where The Monkey Gets Away'|link=The One Where The Monkey Gets Away The_One_With_the_Evil_Orphadontist.jpg|'The One With The Evil Orthodontist'|link=The One With The Evil Orthodontist The_One_with_The_Fake_Monica.jpg|'The One With The Fake Monica'|link=The One With The Fake Monica The_One_With_The_Ick_Factor.jpg|'The One With The Ick Factor'|link=The One With The Ick Factor The_One_With_the_Birth.jpg|'The One With The Birth'|link=The One With The Birth The_One_Where_Rachel_Finds_Out.jpg|'The One Where Rachel Finds Out'|link=The One Where Rachel Finds Out Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Category:Episode List Category:Friends Seasons Category:The one with the Butt movie